1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and particularly to a computer system having an interconnect system for providing power to a motherboard of the computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent technical innovations have created faster central processing units (CPUs) for speeding up the data processing rate of a computer system. However, the faster CPUs use much more power. Conventional motherboards cannot supply sufficient power to support these CPUs, so power supplies need to provide a special power cable for the CPU. At present, graphics cards on motherboards also require additional power directly from the power supply. In the future, more and more components on the motherboards will need to obtain power directly from the power supplies via dedicated power cables. This requires a plurality of power cables in a computer system, which is often unruly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.